


100 Días sin ti...

by tearsxfpain



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5971678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearsxfpain/pseuds/tearsxfpain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"¿Cómo puedes seguir con tu vida si la persona que amas no está y no estará contigo?"<br/>La respuesta es difícil de encontrar, al igual que seguir tu vida sin "esa cosa" o "ese chico/a" que te hace seguir. Y Kellin tiene que sufrir esto, día a día él tiene una batalla por sobrevivir sin tener "esa cosa" o a "ese chico/a" que lo hace seguir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Días sin ti...

"No lo puedo creer aun que se haya ido, no puedo..."

"¡Él hizo esto por mí, y yo fui el estúpido que no se dio cuenta!"

"Todo esto es mi culpa..."

"No puedo más... tengo que ir por él, iré por Vic, estaré con él..."

"Vic... hago esto por los dos, para estar juntos de una vez por todas... ahora nada ni nadie me impedira verte, nada..."

"Tranquilo... en unos momentos ya estaremos juntos los dos... sin que nadie nos diga nada que hacer, sólo quiero estar contigo, y ahora haré lo posible para ir por ti..."

"Nadie sabía del amor que tenían el uno por el otro, ellos dos se amaban, ninguno de ellos lo dio a conocer públicamente para que no los dañaran, para que no aceptaran su amor y los hicieran separarse y morir infelices. Ellos ya no están aquí con nosotros, pero ellos están juntos en el cielo, dándose el amor que ustedes impedían. Vic me dijo que yo fui la única persona en la que confió, y eso hizo, me dijo lo que sentía por Kellin, pero no hacía o decía algo solo por miedo... Miedo a perder a su amor, pero ya no podemos volver el tiempo atrás. Lo bueno ahora es que esos dos, están juntos y son felices...."

"Vic, te extrañó. Vuelve conmigo.

Te ama, Kellin"


End file.
